


Avengers kinks oneshots

by 11hortha



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting caught having sex by dad, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hide and Seek, Humor, Innocence, Lap dancing, Love, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Shooting, Smut, Strap-Ons, Surprises, Teasing, Threesome, Ties, Tony stark being a perv, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, duplicates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11hortha/pseuds/11hortha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinky Oneshots of all your favourite Avengers including Bucky,Tony,Clint,Thor,Loki,Steve, pietro,Wanda, natasha,nick fury and other. </p><p>Sorry I'm really bad at summeries.</p><p>I do take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony's kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone this is my first avengers kink one shots full of requests and my own creation. I hope you enjoy

“(Y/N)! Come on where are you. You can't hide for ever” Tony shouted looking for you. 

You have been playing hide and seek for the last hour. Tony was say that we was the king in the game so you decided to run him for his money. While he was counting you go into the elevator and went to the basements where all of Tony’s ‘toys’ were. You frantically ran around the room and spotted him iron man suit so you decided to hide in there.

You watched as Tony walk past you again for the tenth time. You slightly giggle at the frustrated look on Tony's face. This caused him to look your way and slowly walked towards you. You held your breath as he got closer then walked away. You couldn't see where he was in the room as the suit was not on. You could tell he was still in the room by all the noise he was making. But when it suddenly stopped you let out a big huff and froze as the lights when off.

That was your only fear. The dark. You could handle it if someone was by your side but right now you were alone.

“Shit” you mumbled only to scream a minute later as a pair of arms wrapped around you and pulled you out of the suit you were hiding.

“Found ya sweetheart” Tony smirked.

“That was cheating Tony” you whined as you boyfriend gave you a kiss on the forehead.

“No it wasn't” Tony laughed at you as you pouted your lips at him.

“Yeah it was you used my fear to help you now you're gonna lose a week of sexual contact” you laughed at his stricken face and gave him a kiss on the cheek then turn to leave but a pair of arms stopped you from moving. “Tony let me go” you complained.

“No. Now what was it you were saying about not having and sex for a week huh?” Tony growled into your ear.

“Yeah I'm not having sex with you for a whole week so you are gonna have to find another way to … release yourself. Now let me go” you replied making Tony tighten his grip around your waist.

“Nope never gonna happen darling” Tony whispered in your ear then talked to the ceiling “J.A.R.V.I.S lock the door please and make sure no one comes down” Tony shouted.

“Yes sir” the Al responded.

“Tony I mean it I'm not doing anything with you so don't try anything” you said getting a little bit wet from Tony's voice and dominance over you. “J.A.R.V.I.S unlock the door please”

“I am sorry miss (L/N) but I can not override Tony’s command” The Al spoke making you huff out of annoyance at Tony. 

You turn in Tony’s arm with a smirk on your face. “Okay Tony you win go and sit on that chair over there okay baby?” Tony nodded his head excited at the pleasure that was to come. You laugh as you see him skip over to the chair and sits down.

You slowly walk over to him like a lion stalking it's prey and smile at him. When you reach him you take off your lab coat you are wearing and chuck it to the floor showing off your short gold skirt along with your low cut gold blouse. You could tell that he was already excited as he fidgets on the chair and pull at his trousers.

You sit on his lap and start to grind on him earn moans from him. Tony's hand slide up your thighs making the skirt move up your legs revealing more (S/C) skin. You took your hands from the back of the chair and started to unbutton his skirt. You kissed and licked every bit of skin that you have exposed.

“Darling you're killing me” Tony moaned.

Once you unbuttoned his shirt you chucked it onto the floor with your lab coat. You felt Tony’s member creating a tent in his trousers so you got onto your knees and started to unbutton them.

“Tony baby I'm gonna turn the light on quickly so you can watch what I'm about to do to you” You have him the bedroom eyes.

“Okay but hurry up I don't think I can wait to be with you it's starting to hurt” Tony growled.

You walked towards the light switch leaving Tony in the seat breathing heavily.

Once you reached the light switch you turned to make sure Tony couldn't see you and then ran and hid behind a desk. I said i wouldn't give Tony release and I'm not you thought to yourself.

You then heard Tony complaining “Come on baby I'm in agony. I need you so much” Tony waited for you to answer back to him but you only quietly sniggered at him.

“(Y/N)? Baby? Where are you?” Tony shouted but was only met with silence “(Y/N)! Come on I don't wanna play games!” 

You could tell that he was getting frustrated by the tone of his voice, this only caused you to snigger even more.

“I told you Tony you're not going to get release from me and I'm sticking to that!” you laughed when Tony growled out now angry. You knew that if he found you, you were not gonna get out of here without getting some sort of punishment which you didn't mind sometimes especially if it was to do with the bedroom.

“Yeah that's what you think. Wait until I get my hands on you I will have you begging for me to take you” Tony said in a sultry voice.

“Yeah like I'm gonna give in to your little antics. Anyway you're gonna have to find me first” you giggled.

“Okay if that what you want but remember I found you last time” Tony said you could tell that Tony stood up from the chair as it screeched across the floor and you heard Tony zipping up his trousers.

“No you cheated” you called out.

“Oh no sweetheart don't say that you're a sore loser” Tony sniggered.

“WHAT?! i am not” you shouted out causing Tony to head towards you. You inwardly curse yourself and crawl towards the desk that Tony was sitting near. As you crawled across the floor you forget about the chair and knock it over alerting Tony where you were. Tony laughed at you just as you reach the desk and crawl underneath it a cold metal grabbed your foot.

“AHHH! TONY! I SWEAR T-” you were cut off as another metal hand covered your mouth. The lights Then flickered on and you saw Tony standing in front of you with a smirk on his face. You looked round and saw that one of Tony’s suits was holding your mouth and kept your arms to your sides as another one was holding your legs so you couldn't run away. They lifted you up higher and made you sit down in the desk. The one holding your legs let go and stood back for orders from Tony, your legs were hanging over the edge of the desk.

“Thought you could escape from me sweetheart?” Tony questioned.

“To be honest… yeah I did” you replied.

“Hahahaha and what was that you said about me not finding you hmm?” Tony laughed.

“You may have found me stark but your not gonna get me to crack?” you lied to keep Tony away from knowing that you were getting wet from how sexy Tony looked without a shirt so you could see his six pack and arc reactor that keeps him alive.

“Are you sure about that sweetheart?” Tony said as he stood in between your legs and you could feel his member poking at your knickers making you even wetter to think that you made him like that.

“Yeah I'm pretty sure” you shot back ignoring your need to prove to Tony that you don't want him.

“Okay let's see if you're right then shall we?” with that Tony got onto his knees so he was looking up your skirt. You tried to close your legs put Tony held a strong grip onto them so you wouldn't close them. He tried to get closer to your entrance but your skirt stopped him from getting any closer, with a frustrated growl Tony ripped your mini skirt into two pieces leaving you in your panties. He used his teeth to pull down your panties until they landed onto the floor. Tony teasingly licked you from your knees up to your smooth inner thighs while rubbing them roughly with his afternoon beard. He moved down to your core proceeding to lick you like you were an addictive piece of candy. You was in pure delight with every lick he gave you on your core. You tried to hold back your moans as you knew if Tony heard you he would never let you forget it. You suddenly grasped as you felt a finger insert you. You let out a loud moan and arched your back making you crack as Tony gives you so much pleasure.

“T-Tony p-please” you cried out as he inserted another finger into your core.

”Please what darling?” Tony smirked at you while he sucked on your sensitive bud making a fry escape your lips. You knew you were gonna regret what you say next but it was to much pleasure for you to handle.

“T-Tony p-please I need you” You whispered.

“What I didn't catch that?” Tony stopped liking you and looked into your eyes.

“P-please I want you to fuck me!” you screamed out in frustration.

“As you wish dear” Tony laughed as he stood up and looked into your half lidded eyes. Tony quickly got rid of his trousers and boxers and prodded you entrance with his member Within a second Tony inserted you making you mewl in pleasure. You started with a steady rhythm but you wanted more so you wrapped you legs around Tony’s waist and pulled him deeper into you making you arch your back. Tony took this as a sign to go faster, you could feel your coil in your stomach get tighter with each stroke Tony made in you as he got faster. After a while Tony’s pace started to get sloppy.

“T-Tony i-im c-close” you panted.

“So am I baby come for me” Tony moaned and fingered your bud making you fall over the edge making your wall tighten around Tony making him come deep inside of you. Tony keeps thrusting inside of you a few more times as you come back down from the pleasure you just had. Tony lays on top of you exhausted from what you two did. He looked into your face and gave you a sweet kiss on your lips.

“I love you Tony” you mumble.

“I love you too (Y/N)” with that you both fell asleep on top of the desk.

~~~~Extended Ending~~~~

“Hey Tony I've got the files you wanted” Clint walked out of the elevator heading towards the lab. Clint tries to open to the door to find it locked. He walks over to the pad and types in the password then walks in and see you and Tony lay sleeping on Bruce's desk naked with all of your clothes lying on the floor. He quickly got out his phone and took a picture of the cute couple and sent it to the rest of the Avengers while laughing.


	2. Clint's kink

You were talking to Natasha as an arrow was fired at you. You leapt out of the way and bent back it skimmed past your face by a centimeter.

“You better improve your aim Clint otherwise you won't see me in bed with you for a while” you laughed as you looked towards the ceiling where Clint was hiding.

“Oh come on! It was so close” you hear him grumble causing you to laugh. “I won't stop until I hit you with my arrow” Clint shouted and crawled away to plot a new plan.

It's been awhile since I've heard that one you think to yourself.

You turn back to Natasha and see that she is smirking. 

“What's he done this time?” she asked.  
“Well he took a video while I was drunk singing and dancing and has put it on YouTube” you sighed.

“That's Clint for you. So what's his punishment” she grinned towards you.  
“Well I said there will be no sex for a week. But he has managed to make it into a dare he has to shoot me with an arrow then he can have his wicked way with me” you laughed.

“How many times has he tried to shoot you then and failed” Natasha asked.

“Well about eight times” you counted on your fingers.

“Wow this is a first Clint never misses a shot” Natasha exclaims shocked at what she heard about her friend.

“I know right! I'm just too smart and fast for him” you laugh.

“That's not true I let you get away!” you hear Clint shout.

“Are you sure about that? Don't you want to get laid?!” you shout while giggling.

“Right I'm gonna go Fury wanted me for a mission see ya later (Y/N), and good luck Clint!” with that Natasha walked away. As you watched your friend walk away you didn't see Clint silently jump from the vent from behind you with a smirk on his face while he loaded the arrow to shoot at you. When you saw that Natasha was gone you turn around and jumped at seeing Clint you slowly took a step away without him noticing as he was looking at his precious bow. You hesitate as you walk backwards trying to be as silent as you can but Clint saw your movement from the corner of his eye.

“Where do you think you're going?” Clint asked.

“Away from you obviously bird brain” you laugh and ran away from him but before you got around the corner you heard the growl that left Clint's throat he really hated that nickname Tony came up with. Just as you turned the corner an arrow skimmed your face and you yelped in surprise before running faster.

“Bye Clint!” you yell before you turned another corner.

~~~~~Time skip b/c of writer's block~~~~~

You were sitting on a stool in the kitchen eating lunch with the rest of the avengers (minus Natasha as she is on a mission and Clint as he is planning on getting you) You have managed to hide from clint from the rest of the morning, but you still keep an eye out for him ready to run.

You were having a conversation with Tony when you felt something sharp hit you in the arse. You turn and see that you have been hit the with one of Clint's arrows.

“Ouch! You son of a b-” you were cut of from Clint jumping down from the vents and doing a victory dance for finally getting you.

“Yes!” Clint shouted making everyone face him with ‘what-is-wrong-with-you’ face. Clint didn't give you time to tell what happen as he walked over to you and scooped you up bridal style and ran to the room you both share making you giggle at his excitement.   
As you got to the room the door was already open and Clint walked in and slammed the door shut with his boot.

“Finally, I get to ravish you in every way possible I want” Clint whispered in your ear then claimed your lips in a searing kiss. He walked over to the bed and slowly laid you on it never breaking the kiss. He then pinched your nipple with his fingers making you gasp from the pleasure allowing his tongue to evade your mouth making you moan even more. After a while you had to break the kiss to get some air, Clint then started kissing, biting and licking down your neck while undoing the buttons of your blouse. Once it was undone you arched up so he could easily get your black lacy bra off.

“Your so beautiful” Clint growled as he started suckling on your pert nipple while pinching the over making you moan his name louder. Clint payed the same attention to the other breast then started to slowly trail kisses down your belly until he reached your skirt.

“Okay let's see what goodies you're hiding from me shall we?” with that Clint got onto his knees so he was looking up your skirt. You tried to close your legs but Clint put held a strong grip onto them so you wouldn't close them. He tried to get closer to your entrance but your skirt stopped him from getting any closer, with a frustrated growl Clint ripped your mini skirt into two pieces leaving you in your panties. He used his teeth to pull down your panties until they landed onto the floor. Clint teasingly licked you from your knees up to your smooth inner thighs.

Clint stopped suddenly and ran to your shared wardrobe and grabbed a purple tie and came back over to you with a devious smile on his face. When he got to you again he grabbed both of your hands and tied them together with the tie.

“Now I have all of your body and you can't stop me” Clint looked down your body while locking his lips onto your again. He then got back onto his knees and started kissing up your thighs.

“C-Clint please” you moan in frustration as you want friction on you clit.

“Please what?” Clint asked acting innocent when you knew otherwise.

“O-Oh don't be a tease” you groan as Clint licks your damp lacy underwear.

“I'm gonna tease and eat you until you beg for me and then maybe let you come” Clint told you making you groan louder in delight from his dominance in the bedroom. He then proceeded to grab your lacy underwear and rip them off you body.

He moved his face closer to your core and started to lick you like it would be his last time. You was in pure delight with every lick he gave you on your core. You tried to hold back your whimpers but that only annoyed Clint and make his tongue go faster. You suddenly grasped as you felt a finger insert you. You let out a loud moan and arched your back making you crack and growl loudly as Clint gives you so much pleasure earning a cocky grin for your lover.

After a while of pumping his fingers in and out of your core he stopped and pulled them out causing you to whimper at losing friction.  
He then looked you in the eyes and saw your eyes widen as something was pushed into your core. It takes you a few seconds to realise what it is. But before you can say anything Clint pushes a button a vibrations shot up your abdomen making you arch you back. He then starts to pump the dildo in and out of your core at a steady speed.

“C-Clint please ” you whine.

“Please what (Y / N )?” 

“Please fuck me Clint” you whimper as he pulls out the dildo from your core. He slowly strips off his clothes tormenting you, as you see his muscles ripple with every movement he makes. Once he reaches his boxers he hurriedly takes them off and throw them some where in the room. He then jumps onto the bed and lines up his cock to your core.  
“Are you ready sweetheart?” Clint stares into your eye, you mutely nod your head and he starts pushing into you making you mewl in pleasure. You started with a steady rhythm but you wanted more so you wrapped you legs around Clint's waist and pulled him deeper into you making you arch your back. Clint took this as a sign to go faster, you could feel your coil in your stomach get tighter with each stroke Clint made in you as he got faster. After a while Clint's pace started to get sloppy you knew he was near the edge.

“C-Clint i-im gonna come” you stutter while you scratch Clint back.

“Come for me (Y/N) I want you to come all over my cock” Clint whispered in your ear and rubbed your bundle of nerves.

“CLINT!” you scream his name not caring if anyone can hear you. Your cunt tightened around Clint's cock making him fall over the edge with you.

“(Y/N)!!!” Clint grunts as he comes inside of you. Unsteadily Clint unties your hands and pulls out of you and pulls your body flush to his.

“I love you Clint” you mumble into Clint's chest sleep starting to pull you in.

“I love you too (Y/N)” Clint kisses your head and falls asleep.

~~~~~~

While lower in the tower everyone was huddled in the living room.

“I think they're finally done” Tony stares at everyone. When Clint had taken you to your room they heard everything that happened. Causing Bruce and Steve to blush a deep tomato red, while everyone else laughed at them.

“Right I'm gonna go to the lab” Bruce says while everyone was silent. As Bruce left everyone else followed him to the elevator and went to their room's. While Tony stayed in the same spot and waited till the doors shut to the elevator.

“J.A.R.V.I.S?” Tony shouted. 

“ Yes sir ” the Al responded. 

“ Please get the footage for (Y/N) and Clint's room” Tony asked.

“ Yes sir ” 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome as well as requests


	3. Hot in here (Thor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are drunk and suggest to play Truth or dare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it has taken me so long to update, I've been bust with school, exams and family. But that is no excuse but here is a thor xreader. I hope you enjoy. A loki xreader will be next.

You heard Thor walk into the living room where all of the avengers were sitting around playing games while drinking, you were one of them.

“Hey guys why don't we play Truth or dare?!” You all but screamed in your drunken state making everyone looked towards you.

“Yeah!” Tony shouted “Right Clint truth or dare?”

“Truth” Clint said worriedly at what was to come.

“Alright what happened in Bangkok with (Y/N)?” Natasha asked staring at your beetroot face and Clint's dumbstruck face.

“Well… ummm...We sorta-”

“Clint don't you dare” you cut him off.  
“Brother Barton tell us this tale” Your boyfriend Thor asked looking at your worried face.

Clint gulped but told the tale to everyone “Well after our mission was successful we went out to celebrate, me and (Y / N ) kinda lost track of how much to drink and before we know it we wake up in a hotel bed together married” Clint mumbled the last part.

“Oh god” You say into the palm of your hands not daring to look up at everyone especially to see your boyfriends reaction.

“You did what?!” Thor boomed loudly at you.  
“I'm soooo sorry it was a mistake I swear we got too drunk. Please forgive me” you begged your lover.

“As long as you know it was a mistake” Thor sighed still looking upset about what he discovered, you got up on your knees and gave a loving kiss onto his lips then sat back down.

“Right Tony truth or dare?” Clint asked trying to distract people again. 

“Well… dare” Tony answered.

“I dare you to do a strip tease to Natasha!” You screamed out too loudly wanting payback to what she just did to you and Clint.

“Alright” Tony sniggered and did saucy walk towards Natasha giving a wink while he did so. Once he was in front he pressed play on his iPhone and Bad Boys started playing. First Tony took his top of slowly revealing his arc reactor then threw his top at Natasha’s face. He started to unzip his trousers will grating his hips in her face, making her blush slightly. Once the trousers were disposed of Tony just stood in his Calvin Klein boxers while dance to the music. Once the music ended Tony stopped dancing and put his clothes back on.

“Right (Y / N ) truth or dare?” Tony quizzed.  
“Dare” You replied straight away scared to do truth. 

“I dare you to give Thor a blow job” Clint sniggered.

“Alright” You shrugged delighted with the dare you were given, you turned to Thor holding out your hand waiting for him to take it.

“Oh no your staying here and doing it” Tony said with a smug look on his face.  
“WHAT?!” You all but screamed at him.  
“You have to suck him off in front of all of us” Clint explained slowly like talking to a child.  
“Wh- bu- wh-?” You stuttered lost for word.  
“Why would you like to see (Y/N) pleasure me brother clint” Thor boomed in his loud voice.

“Cause she is freaking hot! Plus I'd like to see if she has a good technique at working her mouth” Tony looked down at your lips and saw you were biting them really erotically making him quirk his lips.  
“Alright”

“Yeah we aren't- wait what!” Thor turned to you “You want to do that in front of the others?” Thor asked shocked.

“Well if they want a show let's give them one”  
“Are you sure I'm not sure that I'll be comfortable with that and I'm not sure if I can find it pleasurable” Thor whispered trying to keep the conversation between the two of you.

“I'm sure your mighty hammer will rise in pleasure once I have my mouth around your large cock” You said seductively leaning your chest towards Thor showing of your (b/s) cleavage trying to entice him.

“I-if you sure” Thor stuttered staring down your revealing top.

“Oh I'm sure. Now go and sit on the couch” You ordered him then looked up to the ceiling “J.A.R.V.I.S play Hot in here by Nelly please”

“Yes Miss (L/N)” With that the song started playing out around the room.

You turned to see that the rest of the Avengers have taken a seat looking towards yours and Thor’s direction.

Once you made sure that they were not going to interfere you turned back to Thor. You started swaying your hips in time with the music.

~~~~Thor’s POV~~~~  
My attention was captured at the sway of (Y/N)’s hips. I watched as she slowly trailed her hands up her rib cage to the buttons undoing a few to show more of her cleavage. I felt little odison twitch I'm my midgardian clothes.  
Once she was standing by my knees she climbed onto lap and started grinding her hips onto mine. I could feel my member begin to grow larger in excitement. She felt little odison and started grinding harder making a groan escaped my lips. I looked at my fellow avengers and saw Steve looking uncomfortable while Bruce and Natasha were making out. While Tony and Clint on the other hand they were enjoying what (Y/N) was doing to me by the slight bulge in their pants that was evident.

My attention was gained once again by (Y/N) as she kissed my face from my cheeks, eyelids down to my collar bone suckling a mark there. She then started trailing kisses down my chest while she opened each button of my top. Once she reached my nipples she started sucklng on my nipples making me groan louder, she did the same thing on the other side.

(Y/N) brought her hands to my zip and slowly pulled it down and then pulled my trousers down until they went past my ass. Showing Tony and Clint my Avengers boxers. (Y/N) trailed her hands down to the section where buttons kept odison in. (Y/N) trailed her nails over my bulge making me grasp from her touch. 

She then opened the button and little odison head then escaped between the folds. I was not completely erect so (Y/N)’s hand wrapped itself around the base of my cock and started pumping it. I relished the feeling of her skin on mine. The pace would change, at first she was fast, eventually she got slower, and started to massage her thumb on my tip. This was driving me insane. 

Yet it only started to get worse, her head lowered to my V-line, she licked her tounge down till she was starring at my now harder member. Her e/c eyes gazed upto my vision, a smirk appeared on her lips. 

She moved her head over the tip of my cock I could feel her breath ghost over my slit making a bit precum pour out of it. Just as I thought she was going to put my sweet little mouth on the tip she turned and looked at the guys with a smirk.

“Do you think you'll be able to hold out for the test of the show boys or can you not hold it in” She said earning a groan from each of them as she looked at their hands moving over their little cock. 

Her gaze then slid onto Natasha and saw that she was rubbing her clit through her trousers. “What about you Nat you gonna last and show the boys what you can do?”

“You know it” She smirked and gave (Y/N) a wink.

I watched the hole exchange in silence begging that she will just turn and put her mouth on my pulsing cock. As if she could read my mind she did just that. As she took the tip of my cock into her mouth, her gaze caught mine as she took the rest of my cock into her mouth and bobbed her head a few times. I felt my cock keep hitting the back of her throat making a pleasured groan escape my lips.

~~~Your POV~~~

You knew Thor was getting close to his climax by the look on his face, so you started to bod your head faster and started to suck harder. Thor’s fingers grabbed your head as he started to thrust up causing you to gag a little from the pressure of his cock going down your throat.

“Oh- (Y-Y/N) I'm so close” Thor grunted.

You then grabbed his balls and started to gently squeeze them them earning more groans. You heard his breaths coming out breathy, you then pulled your mouth up until it was at the top of the his cock and pressed my tounge onto his slit. This sent him over the edge, Thor threw his head back and whimpered like a golden retriever looking up to gain their owners attention. You felt Thor’s come squirt into your mouth, you swallowed all of it milking his cock until every drop came out. You let go of his cock with a ‘pop’.

“There you go” You said while putting his cock back into his trousers. Thor slowly came down from his high. 

“Thanks baby” Thor said and kissed your lips tasting his salty come on your lips. One you two pulled apart you turned around and saw that the boys had come dripping down there hand and some sticking to their shirts, while Natasha layed on the sofa panting really fast.

“Was that good?” You asked the boy, you saw them gulp and nod quickly. “Great now let's go to our room Thor I'm not finished with you yet” with that you dragged your boyfriend out of the room leaving everyone being gaping at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it please leave comments and kudos. I also take request.


	4. Mercy  (loki kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddy kink loki x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi soooo sorry it took me so long to update I've been on holiday. but here is your loki xreader I hope you enjoy. Bucky xreader is under works.

You gaze down at your daughter (D/n), her curly raven hair lay around her on the floor where she lays watching telly. Your husband Loki sits on the sofa looking down at you and (D/n) with awe while you work next to your daughter.

Once the programme finished that your daughter was watching, you got up and stretched your arms up over you head.

“Right (D/n) time for bed honey” you say to your daughter.

“But muuuuum I'm not tired” she whined, looking at you like a kicked puppy.

“No that look will not with me today missy” you sternly say, bending down and picking her while you talk “You need your beauty sleep so you have plenty of energy for your play tomorrow”

“Yay!” she screamed in delight while wiggling in your arms. You turn to you husband giving him a wink as you left your living quarters and went to your daughters chambers. 

Loki watched your interaction with your daughter with amusement, glad she gained your stubbornness and eyes.

Once your daughter was in her pajamas and cleaned her teeth you tucked her into her purple bed. (sorry if you don't like the colour purple just think of another colour). You watched your daughter jump on her bed with excitement for tomorrow and talking at a thousand miles a second.

“But mummy, daddy's got to come to my play I'm the mischievous God of mischief daddy's favourite” (D/n) pouted.

“Daddy wants to come sweetheart but he has a meeting with his father and Thor. But he wants to come he'll try to make it” you try to reassure her while poking her nose causing her to giggle. You slide your hand down to her ribcage and wiggle your fingers tickling her. She cried out in laughter wiggling to try and get away from your hands.

You didn't realise that Loki came into the room until you felt him lightly touch your neck, causing you to stop tickling (D/n) and pry away from his fingers. You were really ticklish especially your neck so whenever someone touches it you giggle or squeal out loudly.

“Loki!” You turned and saw a mischievous smile on his face making you slap him on the arm in annoyance, as soon you hit him his face changed to darker mood that could only mean one thing you were gonna regret that you hit him. “Oh no your not”

You turned to (D/n) gave a kiss on the cheek and said “sweetie i'm gonna have to go i have some important matters to attend to sorry. Night night princess, oh and why don't you tell daddy what you was telling me who you are going to play tomorrow”

With that you left your daughters chambers and ran to your chambers quickly, hoping to reach them before loki did. Once you got there you open the doors, you saw loki sitting on the edge of the bed with a glint in his eye.

“That was a devious trick my love, trying to get our child to distract me from what I want” Loki eyed you up and down like a child get candy for the first time looking forward for what was to come. “I believe there is a punishment in need for you”

“O-Oh but I've done nothing wrong” you put on an innocent act.

“Well my love you laid your hands on me and nobody and I mean nobody gets away with it including you my queen” 

You were so distracted by Loki talking that you didn't realise some came up behind you, until they grabbed your wrists and put them behind your back. You turned you head to see who it was and was shocked to see Loki standing behind you with a grin on his face. You then turn back to the bed and saw that Loki was still sitting in the same place leaving you baffled.

“W-what? How? Huh?” you tried to form sentences but they only came out as one words.

“You didn't forget that I can duplicate myself darling did you?” 

You inwardly curse yourself and tried to escape the duplicates hold on you, but it didn't work.

“Now now none of that” Loki commanded while walking briskly towards you.

You whimpered as Loki stood in front of you and kissed you hard on the mouth. It only lasted for a few seconds but it left you panting.

Loki waved his hands and the duplicate dragged you to the bed and forced you to lay down.

“What are you going to do?” You asked.

“You will soon find out my pet”

You watched loki disappear into a puff of smoke. You turned your head to left and right to see where he went. You let out a startled scream when he suddenly straddles your hips, causing him to laugh at you.

You opened your mouth to speak but Loki slammed his lips on top of yours once again. You gasp out loud as he bites your bottom lip allowing him to stick his younger in your mouth. You tried to fight for dominance over your tongues but he won.

Loki broke his lips from your to allow you to catch your breath.

Loki eyed your body as he spoke. “You are wearing too many clothes, let sort that out” Once he said that he clicked his fingers and your clothes went in a puff of smoke leaving you naked.

You went to cover up your breast but you forgot the duplicates hold on you. Loki didn't see your attempt as he just stared at your chest while licking his lips. 

Loki bent his head down so your breasts where at his eye level. He lifted his eyes up so he was looking into your eyes then took your left nipple into his mouth while pinching and pulling the other. Making you arch up your back, loki did the same thing with your other nipple making heat pool at the bottom of your stomach.

When you think he is gonna stop he trails his other hand don't to your vagina. He started leaving light touches around your cunt making you gasp. He inserted two fingers into your core and started pumping with a fast pace.

“L-loki” You whimpered. The heat in your belly increased, when you were about to come Loki stopped his ministrations. “Loki!” You screamed.

“What did you expect to happen love?” Loki chuckled “This only the beginning of your punishment”

With that Loki got off your waist and went to the end off the bed until he was standing up. He clicked his fingers and his clothes disappeared just like your did.

“I want you to suck my cock” Loki ordered wait at the end of the bed expectantly, Loki duplicate dragged you up until you was on all fours and you face was in line with Loki’s cock. You grabbed his cock and pumped it a few times until it was fully erect. You then brought the tip to your mouth and sucked onto it, your tongue swirled around his head and teased his slit earning a groan from him. You slowly took more and more of his cock into your mouth making Loki stick his fingers in your hair and rock his hips. You started to hollow out your mouth when you let go suddenly when you felt something wet touch your vagina. 

When you turned your head you saw Loki’s duplicate head between your thighs poking his tongue in and out of your core. You turn back to the original when you hear him clear his throat loudly and made a sign for you to continue what you were doing. You took his full length in your mouth feeling it hit the back of your throat then started to bob your head. You got into a rythem when the duplicate hit a spot in your core causing you to moan around Loki’s cock. This caused his breath to falters your moan sent vibrations up his cock. You started to bob your head faster when you felt Loki coming close to his release.

When you thought he was about to come he pulled his cock out of your mouth and the duplicate released you making you whimper of feeling empty. Loki clicked his fingers once again and the duplicate disappeared. He then climbs back on the bed taking you with him so you are laying down beneath him.

Loki kissed you on the mouth roughly while he lined his cock up to your vagina and pushed in all the way so both of your groins are touching together. He started pushing in and out of you at a fast pace making you moan and whimper at the friction. You can feel the heat begin to pool in your belly again.

“L-loki please” you pleaded.

“Please what?”

“Please let me come. I can't handle it anymore” you cried out loud. 

With that Loki applied pressure on your bundle of never sending you over the edge making you see stars. Your walls tightening causing loki to growl as he related his seed into your womb. Loki fell down on top of you using his elbows as support.

“Have you learned your lesson darling?” Loki drawled.

“Yes my prince” With that Loki got off you and hugged you close to his chest.

“I love you (y/n)”

“I love you too loki”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this xreader please leave kudos and comment your thoughts and requests. Thanks for reading


	5. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I've got the bucky xreader dine I tried my best I'm sorry if I dissapoint anyone but here you go.
> 
> Request: Please do winter soldier!Bucky x reader with daddy kink  
> Where the reader is Steve's daughter and she's helping the avengers whole they are looking for Bucky bc in the fight on D.C Nat put a tracker on his arm and reader finds him somewhere in snowy Switzerland's woods and while she's there Steve puts on the exact location on the monitor and they find the winter soldier fucking her from behind rough af against a tree  
> And can winter breast fuck her first please

You were roughly pushed into the tree, the assassin following you quickly. Before you had time to catch your breath he spun you round to face him and pushing you back into the tree sending a sharp pain up your back. You took in his rugged appearance with his long black hair that reached the top of his shoulders to his lean frame. 

You don't know how you got into this position with your target. Your mission was to hunt down the Winter Soldier aka “Bucky” and try to get some sense into him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. They were going to send Steve but he could not get past the shock that his best friend is alive. So you volunteered because you knew how happy it would make him. So here you are facing the Winter Soldier with no possible escape with the tree behind your back to his arms blocking any side escapes.

You opened your mouth to say something to him but he slammed his lips on top of yours kissing you forcefully. Shoving his tongue through your closed plump lips you tried to push him away with your hands on his shoulders, instead of what you intended to do you ended up pulling him closer and vigorously kissing him back. You ran your hands down his arms feeling his muscles and the metal arm. 

You ran your tongue on the roof of his mouth earning you a gran and shiver escapes the soldiers body. His arms suddenly fell from the tree allowing you to escape if you wanted to, but you didn't. There was something cold suddenly touching your belly and sliding up to your breasts. When you broke the kiss to see what it was, you saw “Bucky’s” metal arm creating goose bumps in his awake.

“We shouldn't do this” you tried to reason. But the only reply you got was a small grunt.

“We can get caught”

“Let them see. Let them see how instead of capturing your target you decided to have a good fuck with him instead” 

You sucked in a sharp breath at the Winter Soldier's bluntness making a blush creep up your cheeks. You were worried at how much his words can affect you as you felt your belly clench in delight.

Bucky’s hand started to squeeze and pinch your nipples through your bra making you arch you back into his hands. Bucky didn't waste time after that he all but ripped your top not caring about the buttons that went flying off. You put your hands around his neck and brought him down for another l searing kiss, you jumped up his body and wrapped your legs around his waist. This gave Bucky the advantage of grabbing your ass and kneading it. 

Bucky moved away from the tree and went on his knees to lay you down on the grass. His head then bent down to your bra, he unclasped with his teeth. The sudden coldness to your breasts made your nipples to tighten, when Bucky’s eloped them into his warm mouth you moaned out in delight while grabbing his hair and pulling him closer.

You were occupied by the sensation Bucky was creating that you didn't feel him taking off your trousers until you felt his cold metal finger flick your clit. The coldness from his had made you shudder and whimper.

You rocked your hips up trying to get more friction from his hand but he put his other hand on your hip stopping you from raising them. You shake when you feel two of Bucky’s digits slide into your core. Bucky kept pumping his finger in you at a steady speed earning gasps of delight. You felt your belly start to clench letting you know you were about to come, when you were about to release Bucky took his finger out of you.

You whine at the loss but you then hear Bucky unzipping his trousers and chucking them away to the with the rest of your clothes. When Bucky got above you his teased your entrance with his cock then slammed into you. Making you arch you back at the pressure and see stars, Bucky didn't allow you to adjust to his size as he started to go in and out if you brutally. You felt him grab your hips tightly making you know there were going to be some bruises tomorrow. You wrapped your legs around his waist again and all but squealed at the sensation of him going deeper and hitting your spot. You felt you belly start to clench begging Bucky not to stop.

“S-so close. Don't stop!” you shouted at Bucky only getting grunts for replies as he went faster greedily.

You finally felt you body snap as you came all around Bucky’s cock. You walls clenched sending Bucky over the edge and milking his cock.

“Fuck” was all you could say when you got down from your high.

You were about to doze off on the ground while Bucky was above you when you heard someone shout your name.

“(Y/N)!! Where are you! You turned your com off and I got worried sick so I'm here -Oh my god!!” you hear Steve stutter when he reaches the two of you. You look over Bucky’s shoulder and see him blushing madly and stumbling everywhere.

“Hey dad”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hoped you liked it I'm thingies of doing a second part what do you guys think please leave comment and kudos.


	6. Bucky part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here part two hope you enjoI just want to say thanks to all the comments and kudos. I never thought I would get nearly 15,000 views! Thank you everyone. I will try and updateore regular after the end of my exams. Thank you for being pacient. X

“Dad? What are you doing here?” you squeaked out in surprise and shock.

He looked at you and Bucky still naked making his cheeks burn red and cleared his throat. “Well… ummm when your com was turned off I worried. As a father should do and I left as soon as I could. But it seems you umm… dont need help” he cleared his throat again. 

“I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to scare you but I can look after myself”

“Yes well it seems it”

A bitter silence fell on top of you.

“Right I'm going back to the ship I expect you to be there” he point at you then Bucky “both of you” at that he turns and stalks away.

Once he was out of ear shot Bucky burst out laughing.

“It's not funny now he is gonna think that we are going to be a couple and spend the rest of our lives together” you whine.

Bucky stops laughing and looks at you “ I don't see a problem with that” he says shocking you.

“Do you mean that?”

“Yeah. I don't know why but yeah. I just feel this weird kind of pull when your near me. I know it's weird as we only just met but that's how I feel”

“I get the same thing happening to me. Maybe we should see where this goes”

“Yeah” with that you both got up and started getting dressed ready to do the walk of shame onto the plane. 

~~6 months later~~

“I know everything. I was an assassin. And right now I'm in the mood to assess every inch of you”

“Oh, well. That's good. I really need to be assessed” You laugh when Bucky’s gaze darkens and his pupils dialight. You were sitting in your room and have been take unfortunately for what seem hours. But the talking soon turned to full on flirting.

“ I know you do. Kiss me” it would an order you would happily do. You obeyed, offering your mouth to him. He took it, his tounge sliding in sweeping the inner surfaces, making you moan deep in your throat. You lift up your body to him at the same time as you tried to pull him down to you trying to get closer.

But he wouldn't go. He took your wrists and placed them on the pillow to either side of your head.

And then he broke the wet kiss just enough to whisper against your lips “don't move” that made you moan some more. Bucky put a finger to your mouth and you start to suck it right inside. “you drive me crazy” he said In a groan as you move your tongue around his finger he slid it free a moment later to kiss your lips some more.

His mouth played on yours as he unbuttoned your shirt he's moved it wide then traced the lacy cups of your bra, up the swell of one breast down to the centre of your chest, up to the crest again.

Your bra hooked in front, so he undid it and pulled the cups wide murmuring compliments and hot encouragement. You fisted your hands on the pillows to keep from reaching, from spearing your fingers in his silky hair as he kissed your breasts drawing a nipple and to his hot mouth sucking until you cried out with the pleasure of it.

His hand strayed downward. You lifted your hips towards his touch, so eager, so hungry for him.

Always for him.

Only for him.

He undid the button at the top of your shorts and took the zipper down in a smooth even glide. His fingers eased their way in beneath the sillk of your panties and lower, he cupped your mound pressing.

You cried out again “Oh yes. There. Please Bucky…”

And then he parted you, knowing fingers slipping in finding you wet and so ready for him.

You tried to reach for him but tenderly with his free metal arm he guided your hands back onto the pillow again.

And he went on stroking you making love to you with those magic fingers of his. He lowered his mouth to yours and kiss you so deeply so thoroughly.

You moaned into his mouth as your body bloomed for him, as ripples of heat and sensations spiked high and spread out in hot lovely vibes.

“Oh Bucky… Yes… more please…” you moaned breathlessly.

You said his name over and over again until you layer limp on the bed seeing white from your mind blowing orgasam.

Eventually you start to strip Bucky first unbuttoning his top slowly and kissing each muscle in your path. You then started on the button of his trousers and slowly pulled down the zipper teasing him. Making him let out small moan at your teasing.

Once his trousers were all the way down he stepped out of them and kicked them to the other side of the room. You let your fingers lay under your head and admire the view in front of you. He had broad shoulders that when on for days and a hard strong chest you love to lean on and kiss whenever you could.

“God your handsome…” you murmured under your breathe but the knowing smirk on Bucky’s face tells you he heard you.

You lifted your hairs from the pillow then and he didn't try to stop you. You pulled his mouth down onto yours and kissed him slipping your tongue beyond his lips and tasting him deeply.

Your hands trailed and caressed he's hard and silky shoulders. He gasped when you in circleed him and then he moaned as you began to stroke him.

You shared an endless kiss wet and deep and perfect. You used the slick moisture that wept from the tip rubbing it over him making it easyier to get the steady glide he likes the most.

He warned against your lips breathlessly “I can't last (Y/N)...”

“Let go Bucky come all over me” you whispered sending him over the edge with a deep grunt.

He then fell down beside you spent.

“God I love you (Y/N)”

“l love you too Bucky”

You two sat in silence for a bit until Bucky startled you speaking up.

“How about we go out for dinner. Wear your best dress, I want to treat you ”

“Are you sure Buck?” you asked worried as he doesn't like to go out in public. When people look at him he starts to panic.

“I'm sure”

“Alright” with that said you get up and get sorted.

 

Once you wear dressed in your tight (f/c) with matching shoes. When Bucky see you he stands breathless with his mouth gaping open. “Wow…”

“Thanks your quite handsome yourself” you giggle.

With that he takes your hand and lead you out of the tower.

~~time skip~~

You were eating your dessert at (your favourite restaurant) when you noticed that Bucky kept fidgeting in his seat.

You let out a huff when he does it again “Are you alright Buck?” you questioned. 

“Hmmm? Uh yeah of course why wouldn't I be?” was his reply. You just brushed it off and carryed in eating.

You heard Bucky huff and stand up making you worried you annoyed him somehow.

“Bucky?-” you stopped dead short when he went onto his knees in front of you.

“(Y/N) you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You are strong hearted and hard as a bull you don't take my shot when I get angry you always calm me down. You are my rock (Y/N). You are my first and hopefully ever wife. So (Y/N )(YL/N) will you do the honour of becoming my bride?” Bucky asked holding his breath.

“YES! oh god yes and thousand time over and over gain” you cry happily at the love of your life. He then lifts the lid of the box and slid on a beautiful ring with a big diamond in the center with tiny ones beside it.

“Oh it gorgeous” you gush and kiss him lovingly on the lips. “Let's get out of here and go celebrate at home future husand” you whisper into his ear.

“I like the way your thinking my future wife”

With that the two of you went home and had the most slow and sensual love making of your life with the very man you adore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment on what you thought it keeps me motivated. Thanks


	7. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one weekend! Hopefully I can stick to updating every weekend. So here the Natasha xreader I hope you enjoy. Next will be Nick fury then another Bucky xreader.
> 
> Request: Would I be able to request something with Natasha? Maybe like Tony or one of the guys is coming on to you and she gets jealous and decides to remind you who you belong to.

Natasha was talking to Clint at the celebration party for completing a mission when you came in. Her mouth was gaping open looking at you, you wore a tight little black dress on that ended just before her knees and showed off yout figure in all the right places.

“If you carry on staring she might catch you” Clint said. 

“If don't know what your on about” Natasha remarked feeling a flush on on her cheeks and hoping no one would notice.

“It's obvious you like her why not go over there and talk to her. She won't bite unless you ask her to” he laughed at her while winking.

“I don't know what your on about Clint I think your finally starting to lose your mind”

“Yeah of course, that's why you always stare at her when ever she come into a room your in. Don't think the other day I didn't see you checking her out when she was in the training room just in her shorts and bra” he sniggered.

“I-” Natasha was cut off when she heard you laughing loudly. She turned to see who you were talking, she saw that you were giggling with Tony and shamelessly touching his arm. Natasha felt anger rising with her watching you laugh again with Tony. She finally couldn't watch the person she was mentioned to be flirt to someone else. Natasha stomped over to the two of you. She grabbed your shoulder and spun you quickly making you face her and lose a bit of your balance at being spun too quickly.

“Hey Nat. Whats wrong?” you asked at seeing the anger on her face. Natasha grabbed your arm and dragged you away from Tony towards the elevator and press the button for her floor.

~~your pov~~

You were worried at the way Natasha was acting but that didn't stop the anger that was rising within you at manhandling you.

“What the hell?! What was that about?!” you screamed.

“I can't stand and watch you flirt with Tony. Your not ment to be with him your mental to be with me!” Natasha shouted back. 

You took a step back at what she was say

“What do you be with you?” you whisper.

“God dammit (Y/N) I like you! I like you she all but whispered the last of her sentence.

“Finally!” you exclaimed. “I've liked you for along time Natasha I was waiting for you to come and admit it. Don't think I haven't seen the looks you give me when you think I'm not looking”

“Why didn't you tell me? I could've done this sooner” with that Natasha stepped towards you and captured you face in between her hand and slowly lowered her lips to yours. The kiss was slow and gentle but the taste of her lips were intoxicating making you want more. You let your tounge slide against her lips granting permission for entrance once she opened her mouth your tounges battled for dominance.

You let Natasha win to see how far she will take it. When the elevator dinged open Natasha’s hands gripped your hips and she pulled you to her room. The door slammed shut behind the two of you. You broke the kiss to grasp for air, you looked around her room and saw it to be really tidy. You turned and saw the king sized bed and went and crawled onto until you reached the top of the bed and then layer down on your back.

Natasha instantly followed you and hovered above you. She started to kiss down your neck earning little whimpers and moans when she bit down a bit of your neck. Once she reach the tip of your dress, she searched for the zip at the side of your body and pulled it down slowly. When the zip was all the way down to pulled the dress up over your head and threw it across the room showing Natasha that your only wearing panties and no bra.

“Oh god your trying to kill me (Y/N)” Natasha moaned out and started to pinch your nipples until they were pebbles underneath her hands. Your back arched when she took a nipple in her mouth and flicked it her tounge while massaging the other. You felt your belly begin to tighten at Natasha’s ministrations.

“Nat” you gasped out lifting your hip so she would get the message. Once she caught on she jumped off the bed taking of her red glittery dress and underware then go to her draw and took something out.

When she turned you saw that she was carrying a double ended dildo. Once she reached you side again she took of your panties and lined the dido up with your entrance. She slowly eased it in, once it was to the hilt she then took the other side and slowly sunk on it pushing it further into you making you moan and Buck your hips.

She them started to rock her hip setting a fast rythem. Every time she pushed forward both of your clit to rub together creating a friction sending you closer and closer to the edge. 

“Nat” you pant.

Natasha then picked up the pace sending g he both of you over the edge.

“NATASHA!” you wailed.

“(Y/N)!” she screamed.

She fell onto the bed beside you.

“I love you (Y/N)” she hugged you once she took the dido out of you and put it on the floor.  
“I love you too Nat”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading leave a comment on what you think and send in any requests x


	8. Nick fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update. I have no more exams so I'm planning to upload at least one a fic every week hopefully more.
> 
> I found this really hard to write as nick isn't a very common person to write about so this is my first fic for him I tried my best.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Next will be Bucky and then another Thor.

You were putting all of your personal objects from your desk into a cardboard box. Today was the last day that you were working behind a desk and starting to work on the field with the avengers.

You were interrupted from you packing from a knock on your door.

“Come in” you shouted. When Nick Fury stepped through the door you stood up straight. “Sir”

“Miss (L/N), I just wanted to come down and personally say good bye and say that you will be well missed”

“Thank you sir, that is very kind” you reply.

“Oh and I also got you a gift” he says as if he forgot.

“Oh no, you didn't need to do that”

“I know but I wanted to” was his curt reply. You were taken aback from what he said.

“Oh well, thank you” you took the present that was held out to you between he big hands. When you took the box from his hands you fingers brushed sending a tingling sensation up your arm. You quickly pulled your fingers away shocked at the reaction you were having towards your boss.

You looked at the box and lifted your shaky hand to the lid of the box and lifted it up to see a blindfold. You pick it up and let it dangle from your finger. 

“Ummm… sir?”

“I thought it was only fair that can't see what I'm going to do to you”

“What are you going to do to me?” you whisper feeling your lower regions start to get wet. You always felt something towards your boss but you knew nothing could ever happen so you try to block out your feelings.

“Put it on” he ordered. You slowly lifted it over your head and pulled it down until it covered your eyes making everything pitch black.

You could hear home walking around the room. You let out a startled gasp when you hear something really heavy crash into the floor.

“Sir?” you left your fingers ready to take the blindfold off when his voice stopped you.

“Don't leave the blindfold” he said In a deep gravely voice.

You then felt a pair of lips start to travel down you neck they nipped, sucked and kissed a way down your neck making you shiver at the sensation. You let out a long moan when he sucked the skin at the bottom of your throat leaving a hickey in his awake.

You were startled again when you felt a pair of hands push you onto the now bare desk. Fury cut the sides of your head wanting the kiss that you always dreamed of. He then opened his mouth in a signal that you do the same and you nearly melted into a puddle of joy.

You wrapped your arms around the back of his neck and clung onto him kissing in your senses absorbed every delicious thing about him.

His lips then traveled downloads eagerly he leaned down to take a nipple in his mouth sucking you through the fabric until you let out a keening moan at the pleasure. You feel him pull back and went on to the other sucking until were a moaning mess. You then feel his fingers pulling down your zipper down all the way to your belly button.

You then feel him slowly leave a wet trail of kisses down to where the zipper sits near you hips. You then feel him tug of the suit trying to get it off of you. You lift up your hips to allow the fabric to be dragged down the test of your body leaving you in your (F/C). You jump when you feel bit of his hand slowly travel up your smooth legs to your throbbing core.

You thrust your hips up in excitement wait to feel his fingers in your most intimate place. You shudder when you feel him put pressure on your clit you then cry out in pleasure when you feel two nobly finger insert you doing a scissoring motion. You feel the knot in your belly start to tighten. You move your head from side to side but then you feel Nick hit a spot inside of you no one ever did send you over the edge spasming around his fingers.

“so tight” Nick growled.

“Please” you whimper wanting to feel Nick thrust inside you. Your wish is then granted when you feel him put his body weight above you. He teases your entrance slowly probing his way in making you groan when you stream over this thickness. When his hips are touching yours you feel him pull out and slam back into you making your back arch in the pleasure.

You feel Nick pick up the pace of his thrusts making the table shake beneath you. You feel your belly starting to get tighter and tighter making you closer to the edge with every thrust. Your belly snaps when he thrusts in hitting your pleasure spot. You fall into bliss your cunt tightening around Nick's cock making him fall over the edge with an avid grain. Trying to catch your breath you lift your finger up to your blindfold and pulled it off letting you gaze into Nick's eye.

“Wow” was all you could say this caused Nick to let out a breathless laugh.

“Yeah wow. We should do this again sometime after a date?” he questions.

“Definitely” you nod your head eagerly. He then kisses you on the lips and then stands up fixing his clothes.

“Then it's settled I will see you on Friday at five” with that he left the room leaving you on the desk still naked.

“Did that just happen? Or am I dreaming?” you questioned out loud. Then go up to get dressed to Finish up packing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Please feel free to leave a request
> 
> I went over this and changed the mistakes I saw I hope it's better for you.


	9. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi here's your Bucky xreader I hope you ejoy I tried my best. Next is Thor then pietro.
> 
> Request : Can you do a Bucky x Reader smut AU  
> Where the civil war never happened and Bucky is ok and with the Avengers now and reader is a new avenger and Bucky loves to spend time with her and she sometimes plays with his hair until he falls asleep and one particular day the reader is playing with his hair and he is having a wet dream   
> Where the reader is riding him,her back arching against his chest while he chokes her   
> And the reader fulfills his dream

You were in Bucky’s room sitting down with him laying his head on your lap. You were brushing your fingers through his long and thick luxurious hair, when you go to bring your hand out of his hair you scrape your nails on his scalp making him groan in delight. Bucky would never show anyone but you his softer side, when he was around the other avengers he put up a wall not allowing other people in except you.

You gaze down at Bucky and see that his eyes are closed and he was breathing deeply telling you that he was asleep.

You think back to the day when Bucky first joined the avengers. Steve was so excited to have his friend back that he brought Bucky to the tower to introduce you all to him. You were all shocked at first but you were all happy for Steve and Bucky finding each other again. When you went over to introduce yourself you felt a strange pull in your chest but you brushed it aside thinking it was nothing. But now you understood what it was you developed a big crush on the big softie laying on your lap. You inwardly laugh think that he won't be happy that you used that term to describe him.

You were startled out of your thoughts when you heard Bucky groan in his sleep. You looked down at his face and saw it scrunched up. Worried that he was having another nightmare you shook his arm and called his name.

“Bucky… Bucky…BUCKY!” you ended up screaming making him shoot up into a sitting position panting heavily.

“Are you alright?” 

“Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? ” he replied. 

“ Well you were graining in your sleep I thought you were having a nightmare”

“No. No nightmare” he reassured.

“Then why we're you groaning?” you questioned and saw him turn his head but before he turned you saw a faint blush move across his cheeks.

“Well I was… umm… I was dreaming that you were on my lap” 

“Oh we-” he cut you off.

“You were riding me arching your back in pleasure letting out little whimpers that can drive a man insane” he groaned and nodded toward his crotch where there was an evident bulge. 

“Oh” was all you said. When Bucky turned his head to look at you, you captured his mouth in a searing kiss. You moved until you were straddling his hips. When you broke the kiss and pushed Bucky down so that he was laying down. 

“Wha-”

“I'm gonna fulfill your dream” you said cutting him off.

“You don't have to do that ”

“I know but I want to” with that you grabbed the hem of his t-shirt pulling it over his head briskly. Ustedes heard apps you then start to kiss and it down the ridges of his muscles exploring every inch of his skin. You tried hot wet kisses down until you hit the tops of his trousers. You undo the button and pull down the zipper of his trousers you pulled them down along with his boxers allowing his long dick member to jump up attention waiting for your touch.

You lick your lips seeing some of these pre-cum escape his slit. You take the hem of your top taking it off throwing it across the room you remove your bra allowing your breasts to above his face. Then remove your trousers synonym of crusher run like you did with your other clothes. You then slowly pull down your thong teasing Bucky.

“ Are you trying to kill me” he grasps.

This earned a giggle from you loving away is worse with so husky with his desire for you. You then straddle hips again, grabbing his large member you lined it up with the entrance of your pussy. You slowly sunk down onto his member until all of his cock was inside you. You arch your back and groan in pleasure as you feel him stretch you.

You then start to rock your hips back and forth pushing up until only the tip of his cock is in you, you then slam back down earning strangled grains from Bucky. You repeat the motion then Bucky raises his hips when you slam down making him hit your clit. You felt your belly start to tighten so you picked up the pace Bucky soon rocking his hips in rhythm with yours. Bucky then bent his face forward so he could latch onto your nipple sucking and biting gently sending you over the edge. Your cunt tightening around Bucky’s cock making him fall over the edge. Your tightening walls milking him. 

You fall on to his chest tiredly.

“Wow ” was all you could say shocked at what happened.

“Yeah. I cannot believe you did that for me”

“Well what else would I do? Run off? I'm not like that Bucky I'm just glad that I could help my crush fulfill his dream” you kissed his chest.

“Wait you like me?” he asked shocked. 

“Of course I do. Mean why wouldn't I you're handsome, strong, funny and caring what's not to like?”

“Oh wow. I never thought you would like me back” he whispered back.

“I do. Do you like me”

“Of course I like you doll. What not to like about those tits and ass?” he grinned. You slapped him gently on his chest but ended up laughing.

“ So you wanna see where this goes? ” he questions.

“Yes! Of course” with that you both snuggled up under the cover and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos and what you thought about it. Please send in your requests


	10. Not a chapter!

Hey guys I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for all the xreader you all want. 

But life has been so busy and I have had a few comments that has knocked my confidence.

I'm on a three week trip but I do hope to upload an reader for you.

I'm sorry but I hope you can wait. I won't disappoint you when I do update


	11. Not a chapter

Hi guys I am so sorry for the wait i know I said it will be about three weeks till I update but it has ended up being three months. A lot have things have happened iN that time but that is no excuse.

BUT!!!! I come baring good news.

I WILL BE ADDING ANOTHER STORY BY THE END OF THIS WEEK!!!

I know this doesn't make up for the long time you have been wait but I am going to try and at least try and get another update before Christmas. 

I will hopefully update a lot more often afterwards.

Thank you for waiting for so long I hope I won't disappoint any of you when I post the xreader up. 

Until then send in any requests or ideas that have I am happy to hear what you guys like

Xx


	12. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the update I've promised.
> 
> I am sorry I have just noticed as I upload this fic that I have missed out some request and I am terribly sorry for that but I'll try and fix it as soon as I can.
> 
> But I hope you like the fic comment and tell me what you thought 
> 
> Thanks for all your guts support
> 
> Xx

Thunder struck around you slowly dispersing as Thor let go of holding you to his chest. You looked up and saw the bright blue sky of Midgardian unlike the dark blue and purple cloud you are usually used to. You looked to your right where your brother once was only to find him not there but walking towards the open door leading to the living room. You ran after him not wanting to be alone as you felt nervous meeting his almighty friends he speaks so highly of.

You inwardly grasp when your eyes meet the brightest blue eyes that remind you of the deep blue ocean. You quickly looked away feel your cheeks heat up under his assessing gaze.

“Hello my friends” Thor boomed “ Come and meet my sister (Y/N)”

“Well hello there gorgeous I'm Tony Stark genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I will look forward to getting to know you” he said with a wink.

The next thing you knew Tony was pushed away from you and was replaced by a short brown haired man.

“Don't be a creep Tony” he turned to you “ just ignore him you'll get used to his big ego, I'm Clint by the way” he took your hand a pressed a chaste kiss on it.

You then meet a pair of twins Pietro Maximoff and Wanda Maximoff, followed by a beautiful red haired girl called Natasha. You then looked up and saw a tall muscled man with the brightest blonde hair named Steve. Steve then tried to encourage him friend to come over and say hi. He begrudgingly got up and walled over to you with a blank face showing no emotion. He lifted up his left arm and waved making the arm of his sleeve fall down showing his metal arm. You grasp as you have never seen anything like it. You were fascinated to say the least. 

Bucky followed your gaze and saw that his metal arm was showing and quickly yanked down his sleeve again. Making you pout as he hides such magnificent things making you ask yourself what else he could be hiding. You decided on that second that you wanted to get to know Bucky and his metal arm a lot more.

~~Bucky pov~~

I watched as the most beautiful woman I have ever seen come into the living room behind Thor. She was wearing a golden bronze colored floor length dress that shimmered in the sunlight making me lose my breath. 

 

Her (e/c) shined like a thousand stars lighting the sky, my gaze traveled down until I reached her lips and saw her lick her bottom lip them bite it causing my cock to twitch in interest. 

I was snapped out from my daze when Steve told me to introduce myself. Her voice was soft and smooth sending shivers down my back. She introduced herself as (Y/N) I don't believe there is the more suitable name for her. I lifted up my hand and waved as my hello I saw her gaze catch attention of something else and she let out a small grasp it was at that moment I realised what arm I lifted up. I looked down at my arm and sure enough my metal arm was showing I quickly hid my arm in the too long of my hoodies arm.

“No!” she explained shocking me“don't hide yourself your arm is a magnificent device don't hide it from people especially me”

“You wouldn't be saying that if you knew the damage I have caused with this arm” I sighed.

“I am sure you did that in order to protect the ones you care for”

“That's not the reason but whatever you want to think of it it's your choice” I watched as her face fell in sadness and distress not knowing how to take in what I said.

I walked away from (Y/N) before I said anything else stupid.

~~~~Your pov~~~~

I watched as the most fascinating being walked out of the room.

“Don't worry about him it just take a while for Bucky to trust people” Steve said while seeing your shoulder before he left to find his friend.

“Come sister I will show you to your chamber so you can get some sleep before we feast” Thor said while walking towards the elevator to take you to your floor.

~~~2 hours later~~~

You wake up and looked around your strange surroundings before you remembered where you were. Your eye caught sight of a clock on the desk reading eight o'clock. You through it strange that your brother didn't come to wake you up. So you changed into a pair of you favourite leggings and loose fitting top to help you try and relax then went in search for your older brother. 

You take the elevator to the common room and see that no one was there you thought it to be strange but carried looking around the tower you started by looking in the kitchen then you wondered down some halls and peeked inside doors but coming out empty for funding anyone. 

You walk down another hall when you hear a few grunting noise coming inset a room with double doors. When you look through the door window you see if to be a training room. You walked in and hoped that your brother and his friends are in there training. But when you go in you only find one person that has been on your mind since he left the common room when you first arrived.

Bucky was punching and kicking a punching bag you watched as the muscles in his arm tighten when his fist land on the bag as well as his legs when he goes in for a kick.

“Bucky? Where is everyone?” you whisper not wanting to startle him.

He lands a few more hits to the bag before he grabs it to stop it swing then turns to you.

“They were called on a mission while you were sleeping”

“Oh… What are you not there with them?”

“Last time I went on a mission I managed to get the whole team hurt so I've been staying back to train and until I'm ready I'm not going back on another mission”

“People make mistakes but you should not cower in fear of doing it again you've got to trust yourself that you won't do it again”

“Cower?! I do not cower!” Bucky barks at you.

“Well to me it seems that way to me I've lost to battles but that does not stop me from going back and trying again”

“What are you trying to say?” Bucky growls.

“I am saying that you are acting like a scared little girl. While the Avengers go off to save people you say you train here but I only see you punching a bag and not sparring with people or anything that can fight back to higher your reflexes”

“Scared?! Pfft no I could take down anyone at any moment or even this second”

“Prove it”

“What?!”

“I said prove it. Let's have a sparring match let's test this skills you have” you mock him.

You realise what you have just done and think to yourself how you got so confident and sassy towards people. You watch Bucky as he prowls over to the ring that stand in the middle of the training room and you see how much you fucked up as you now have to fight an angry avenger because you couldn't keep your mouth shut.

You slowly walk behind him and get in the ring and take off your top thanking your mother that you decided to put on a sports bra on. It was mail back with pick straps this was your favourite one as it zips up at the front.

You see Bucky glance at your chest sending a spike of excitement down your body as he lick his lips like a kid licking his lips at a sweet. You hear him clear his throat then his eye was back on you face. You both get down into your fighting stances.

“If it ever get to be too much doll just say so and we'll stop” Bucky says.

“I doubt there will back a chance of that happening but sure okay” with that you go in for the first hit managing to hit him in the ribs as he was not expecting you to take the first move.

“Oh it on now sweetheart” Bucky growls. He goes in to take his first move but you manage to anticipate it and manage to dodge the blow that would have landed on your side.

You both fight well into an hour the both of you sporting bruises all over your sides and legs. You see Bucky trying to figure out your next move but you surprised him when you unzipped your sports bra a quaternary of the way. This distracted him immediately allowing you to kick out your legs to hit the back of his knee causing him to fall onto his back. You then jump onto his stomach to hold down his hands to stop him from trying to get up again.

“That was dirty” he breathes out trying to gain his breathing back under control. Unlike you panting heavily from all the exercise you just did.

“You didn't say any rules so…” you trail off knowing he knows what you mean.

“So that it's to be” you let out a startled scream when you are suddenly on your back with Bucky above you your face only and inch apart. You could feel his breath fan over your face you eyes travel from his eye to his lips then back again. You notice Bucky doing the same thing before you feel his lips land on your gently allowing you to move away from it. But instead you lifted up your head so they pressed together harder letting Bucky know that you want this just as much as him.

You jump slightly when his cold metal arm come in contact with your over heated skin for the fighting and your desire. You immediately feel Bucky retreating but you stop him by put a hand behind his neck and grabbing his metal arm and putting it back on your body.

His hand slowly travels up your stomach until it reached your breasts he gently cups one and gives it a slight squeeze earning a moan leave your mouth. You bud hardens under the friction of the rubbing material covering you from Bucky’s hand.

He moves his hand until he reaches the zip and pulls it the rest of the way down allowing your breasts to escape their confines. Bucky removes his lips from your allowing you to get some air while his starts nibbling and sucking down you neck leaving marks in his awake. His lips leisurely travels down to your breasts when he pulls one of your buds into his mouth and gently bites them you hip lift of the ground. Moans fall from your open mouth.

“B-Bucky!” you moaned. He them does the same treatment to your other bud send sparks down to your core you move your hips to seek friction you desperately need.

“Patients now doll all good things come in time”

“But I don't have time Bucky if you don't fuck me now I will finish myself off” you exclaimed not meaning the second part of what you said. But wanting Bucky to hurry up before you come with out his cock inside you.

“Someone's desperate. I would take you up on the offer to see you make yourself come all around your finger. But we will be doing that at a latter date”

“Another day?”

“Yeah well if you want to that is”

“Of course what girl wouldn't now can we finish this conversation later so you can fuck my brain out with your huge cock right now?... Please” you whimper.

“Well as you asked so nicely” Bucky pulled down your leggings from your body along with you red lacy panties leaving you bra in front of him while he was still fully dressed.

“This doesn't seem fair” you pout as you finger his clothes.

Bucky laughs when he sees you pout and kisses it away then pulls back to begin stripping until his cock spring free from his trousers and boxers.

You tentatively wrap you hand and his cock and started pumping him he hung his head low and moan sending even more spark to your core making you dripping wet for him.

“Doll if you keep that up I won't be able to come inside of you” you stopped your hand as soon as the words left his mouth.

When Bucky got above you his teased your entrance with the head of his cock then eased into you. Making you arch your back at the pleasure you felt as he streamed you, Bucky allowed you to adjust to his size then started to go in and out if you slowly but picking up speed until he was slamming into you with every thrust. You felt him grab your hips tightly making you know there were going to be some bruises tomorrow. You wrapped your legs around his waist again and all but squealed at the sensation of him going deeper and hitting your g spot. You felt you belly start to clench begging Bucky not to stop.

“B-Bucky! I'm so c-close” you gasped out.

“Let go doll, come for me, come all over my cock” he ordered while he moved his hand to your clit sending you over edge from his word and the sensation of his cold metal arm against your hot center.

You came with a scream your pizza pulsing around Bucky sending him and milking all of his juices in you.

You both lay there panting heavily. Bucky flops to his side so you could curl ip to him.

“That was so good” you sighed in a daze.

“Yes it was i-” Bucky was cut off when the training room door opened.

“Sister I have come back from battle i-” Thor's eyes landed on your still naked body pressed next to Bucky’s nude body. You saw your brothers face go beet red from what he just saw.

He cleared his throat and turned to look at Bucky in the eyes and nowhere else.

“If you dare hurt a hair on my sister you have me to talk to do and I will make sure that you regret it for the rest of your life do I make myself clear” Thor said in a booming voice.

“I could hurt her she the only one that didn't gag in revulsion when she saw me… and that make her very special to me” Bucky said the last part while gazing in your eyes. 

“Good now I am going to search for some beloved pop tarts” with that Thor walked away leaving you there in shock. 

After the situation suck into your brain you burst into a fit of giggles to find your brother at the most inconvenient time.

“You think this is funny?” Bucky gawked at you. “Your brother has just walked in on us while we are butt naked on the floor from having great sex and you laughing”

“You have to admit it is a little funny” you wheeze out. Bucky looked down at your face and and gave a little chuck under his breath at your cuteness.

“Right we better get dressed I'm sure everyone know what we've been up to” Bucky help you and and get dressed ready to see the earth's mightiest hero's.


	13. Pease read

Hi guys 

I'm sorry i haven't been able to update like I said I'd try to do . But while I was writing one of the requests I came up with an idea for a new fan fiction.

The idea is about one of the avengers having a secret admirer. But it not the usual notes that they get. The avenger finds letters that show the readers erotic thoughts.

This is one of the ideas I was going to use for the letters

I dreamed of you again last night. I dreamt that you were mine and wanted me. That as soon as your eyes set on mine you pounce on me and take me hard against any surface that was closest to us. You kiss me as though I'm your last breath. You take my breast in your mouth sucking until I almost come. You sticker your long things into my panties and tortured me by slowly rubbing your rubbing your finger on my clit making come to completion. I can still feel the tingles from my release while writing this to you. I know I shouldn't do this but it's the only way to show you my feelings.

Always Yours

X

So what do you think? I wanted to ge your opinions on what I should do I'm unsure if I wanna do a Oneshots or make it into a story. What do you suggest and who do you think should be getting these erotic notes leave a comment in what you think.

I hope you guys like the idea. Hopefully I get some comments but until then I hope you guys are well and Ill update when I can.


	14. Secret letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys some the reply I got for my new idea were all positive so here is a sneak peak of the first chapter of secret letters.

Secret letters

 

Peter's POV.

 

_ I dreamed of you again last night. I dreamt that you were mine and wanted me. That as soon as your eyes set on mine you pounce on me and take me hard against any surface that was closest to us. You kiss me as though I'm your last breath. You take my breast in your mouth sucking until I almost come. You sticker your long things into my panties and tortured me by slowly rubbing your rubbing your finger on my clit making come to completion. I can still feel the tingles from my release while writing this to you. I know I shouldn't do this but it's the only way to show you my feelings. _

 

_ Always Yours _

 

_ X _

 

I read the note that has been left on my bed making my cheeks tint with red. This has been happening for the last two week I would Come into my room to find these erotic letters of fantasies that someone has been having of me. I have to admit I do like them but it would better if I'd know who these are from. 

 

“Jarvis can you play the footage for my room please?” I asked to the ceiling. 

 

“Of course Mr Parker” the Al replied.

 

The footage of my room started to play on the television I watched it carefully hoping my admirer messed up somehow but it seems today isn't the day. I stared at my bed in the footage when all of a sudden the note appeared on my bed in a puff of smoke but there was no sign of a person coming into my room so it's got to be some with powers in the tower.

 

The footage ended and I decided I need to find out who Mrs X is. I gave her the nickname as she always signs off her letters with an X.

 

I reread the letter that was in my hand and I could feel myself getting tighter in my jeans. As I just sat down on my bed to release the presume in my trousers my uncle Tony walked into my room without knocking on my door.

 

“Tony don't you know how to knock?” I question while trying to hide the note behind my back so he couldn't see it. I didn't want him to know about this cause he would find out who it. Now I want to know who it is that's leaving these notes in my room but if Tony does it he will constantly tease me and Mrs X about it.

 

“Nope” he says while popping the ‘P’. “You okay bud you look a little hot? You're not coming down with a cold are you we're all leaving tomorrow to go on holiday?” he asked.

 

“N-No I'm f-fine” I gulp nervously and replied stuttering only a little bit.

 

He game me a worried glance then turned to leave but stopped when he got out of the room and turned back around. “You know you can tell me anything right?” 

 

“Yeah Tony I know. Thank you” I said and sighed as he closed my door again. 

 

I then put the note in the drawers by my bed so no one could find them then went down to the living area and start my investigation.

 

Your POV

 

I watched as my long term crush walked in the the living area where me and the other avengers are sitting. The brunette doesn't know that I have a crush on him let alone knows who I am. I joined the avengers two months ago and he hardly acknowledges me. When I first set eyes on him the world froze  as I started of from his lean legs slowly trailing up to his chest that slightly shows a six pack under his top. I then reached his eyes I felt myself get lost in their caramel gaze reminding me of forbidden treats, his hair was mainly stuck back with some gel but a curl managed to escape the confines of the gel and hangs loosely on his forehead.

 

I watched him now as he assessing eyes scanned over the living room and analysing everyone. He must have gotten my most recent letter. This was my only way of showing how I feel for him without revealing who I am. I feel that he only as a friend and that makes my heart cracking at the thought of being invisible to him. I always have the fear that he is going to find out that it's me but I try to focus on the points that he will never find out for him. 

 

A thought struck through my mind. I could add some clues that lead to the other fellow avengers keeping him far away from me. I could- 

 

“Hey (Y/N)?” Peter cut through my thoughts.

 

“Y-Yeah?” I manage to stutter.

 

“Are you okay? You seemed to be in an alternative there we were calling out for you for about five minutes now” Tony asked.

 

“Oh yeah I'm fine haha sorry there's a lot going through my mind at the moment”

 

“Oh and was those thoughts about sexy me?” the playboy asked with a smirk on his face.

 

I busted out laughing at ever finding Tony sexy let alone have sexual thoughts about him. That would never happen even if we were the last two people on earth. “I-I'm so s-sorry that too funny Tony” I stutter out between laughs. 

 

Everyone else in the room joined in with me laughing at Tony and the shocked face he had on at my reply. 

 

After everyone stopped laughing Tony got up with a huff and headed to his bar for a scotch. My gaze travels over to Peter and see that he has a small smile on his face showing the cute dimple on his face while he looked at me. 

I felt my heart rate accelerate. I need to get out of this room before I do something stupid.

 

“Well goodnight guys but I gonna go to bed as we'll be leaving early tomorrow to go to Tonys beach house” with that I started to leave the room with the other saying goodnight as I left. 

 

The elevator opened as I pressed my floor number a hand stopped the doors from closing. The doors reopened and Peter was standing there. He pressed the button for his floor then stood next to me.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” he asked worried.

 

“Y-Yeah I'm fine just doing a double check that I've packed everything in my head” I laugh nervously.

 

“Hmmm okay…” he says not believing what I said. 

 

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I realised that we got to Peter's floor.

 

“Well g’night” he say with a wave as he gets off the elevator. I put a hand over my heart once the doors was closed and thought of all the dredged days coming of the holiday.

 

I will see Peter in his swimming trunks and nothing else. I felt myself getting flushed just the thought of it.

  
“Lord help me” I mumble under my breath as I step of the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos.
> 
> Thanks x

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I do take requests I hope you enjoyed


End file.
